A Grandmother's Love
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: What if Arianna Dumbledore hadn't died when she was young, instead she married Charlus Potter and her great-grandson is Harry Potter. How will Harry's life be different with his great-grandmother alive?
1. Sibling Wars

**A/N: This is my forth fan-fic and is my favourite one so far. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please read and review.**

Sibling Wars

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE" screamed an elderly as she exited the fire in the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office.

"Hello Arianna" murmured a weary old man with a long white beard that was so long that he had tucked it into his belt.

"Don't you 'Hello Arianna' me Albus. I'm sure that you, what with that amazing and brilliant brain of yours, why I'm here" fumed Arianna Potter.

Albus cringed slightly from where Arianna was shooting lightning bolts all over the office, setting it on fire. Albus quickly extinguished the fire and continued.

"Err…No." murmured Albus again.

"You do, so don't insult my intelligence. WHY HAVE YOU PUT MY GREAT-GRANDSON WITH THE DURSLEY'S? LILY AND JAMES WOULD ROLL OVER IN THEIR GRAVES." ranted Arianna, "I'M HIS NEAREST LIVING RELATIVE SO HE SHOULD BE WITH ME, OR, AS LILY AND JAMES WANTED, WITH REMUS OR SIRUS"

"Well, it's for The Greater Good" replied Albus, strangely calm.

"Don't give me the 'It's for the Greater Good' malarkey. And you can't say it's for blood wards either. I'm Harry's great-grandmother. So, GIVE HIM TO ME NOW." screeched Arianna who now had her wand pointing at Albus' throat.

"Of course Arianna, my dear baby sister. I'll get him for you next Mo-"started Albus, but never finished as he found that he had no voice, courtesy of Arianna.

"No, you'll get him NOW", said Arianna, screaming the last word so loud that the panes of glass in the windows were reduced to dust.

"Ok, Ok." muttered Albus, holding his hands up in defeat, "We'll go and get Harry now"

"Good" smirked Arianna.

With that, the two remaining Dumbledore's stepped into the fire, which had turned green and disappeared into the flames.


	2. Getting Harry

**A/N: Another chapter of A Grandmother's love.**

Getting Harry

Albus Dumbledore and his younger sister, Arianna Potter exited a fireplace in Arabella Figg's house at number 7, Privet Drive.

"Hello Arabella. We're going to collect Harry from the Dursleys as my sweet little sister here decided to set my office on fire when she heard." squeaked Albus in a very un-manly voice.

"Oh, of course Albus. I was questioning your judgement, Harry's already been hit, he's covered in bruises," replied Arabella.

"He's what!" yelled Arianna, looking accusingly at Albus, "Right, see you all, I'm going to get my great-grandson. Bye"

With that, Arianna stormed out of the house and across to number four Privet Drive. She knocked on the door, which was promptly opened by a tall and bony woman who was attempting to hold onto a screaming and chubby toddler and said "Go away. We don't want any freaks like you here so go away and do your freakish thing." Before slamming the door in Arianna's face.

"So rude" she muttered and turned away, but remembered about how Harry was and gathered up her courage to knock again.

"Go away. I've already told you to." answered the same bony woman, before trying to slam the door in her face again, but was stopped as Arianna had put her foot in the way.

"No, sister-to-my-granddaughter-in-law" stated Arianna bluntly, clearly shocking the younger woman, "Yes, I'm Arianna Potter, James Potter's grandmother and Harry's great-grandmother. I want my great-grandson back now and I won't bother you ever again. Deal Petunia."

For a minute there was silence while the cogs in Petunia's brain processed the deal. Finally she came to an answer.

"Ok" she said grudgingly, "I suppose you must come in until the br…I mean Harry is ready."

"Thank you," replied Arianna, "Lead the way."

Arianna sat on the hard sofa for at least 10 minutes, watching Petunia fuss over the toddler, who, in Arianna's opinion looked like a beach ball. Finally a small toddler came down the stairs on his bottom looking downcast, until he reached the door and saw Arianna.

"Grandma Ari" he cried, looking overjoyed.

"Harry" cried Arianna, reaching down and pulling Harry into a humungous hug. "We're leaving these people and you're going to live with me. Ok."

"YES" screamed Harry, "When leaving?"

"Now, you got all your stuff?" asked Arianna.

"Yeah. All here," replied Harry, touching his body.

"This is all you've got?" asked Arianna, now fuming, "You get a gro-suit and that lump get's loads of stuff!"

Harry hid from his great-grandmother who had now started to set fire to the Dursleys home. It seemed to be a speciality of hers.

"Grandma Ari frightening" whispered Harry.

"Oh sorry Harry" soothed Arianna. "We'll got shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes. Well, we're done here."

So Arianna led Harry away from the Dursleys and apparated to Potter Place, feeling happy that she had Harry.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Got up to chapter 4 written so they should be updated soon. Won't be this week or Monday as I'm going to the Olympics, so sometime after that. Please read and review.**


	3. Potter Place

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in typing up this story, but I lost my notebook with the rough drafts in.**

Potter Place

An elderly woman carrying a small, thin boy popped out of thin air. This woman was Arianna Potter and the boy was her great-grandson, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Arianna had just rescued Harry from his relatives, the Dursley's. At this moment, Harry was staring at the four-storey manor house set in 4500 acres, including a forest, lake and farm. This was the Potter Estate in Derbyshire, with Potter Place in the middle. This estate was where James Potter, Harry's father and Arianna's grandson grew up so Harry was going to grow up there as well.

"Grandma Ari, where are we?" asked Harry.

"Potter Place, one of your family's houses." answered Arianna.

"I see gwrass."

"Ah, it's the wards. Say 'I Lord Harry James Potter ask to be let into Potter Place.' It'll let you in then."

"I Lord Hawy James Potter ast to be let into Potter Pwace." lisped Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry saw buildings appear from the ground.

"Magic" cried Harry, amazed.

"Yes Harry, magic" replied Arianna, amused.

**A/N: Sorry for how short that chapter was, but it was really just a filler chapter.**


	4. Gringotts

**A/N**: **Sorry for the long wait but I lost my notebook that had this story in while I re-did my bedroom.**

Gringotts

Harry Potter and his great-grandmother, Arianna Potter (formally Dumbledore) were waiting in Gringotts for Gormack, the Potter Finance Manager to find Lily and James's Final Will and Testaments and to send of portkey letters to all mentioned.

After waiting ten minutes, Gormack led the Potter's into a conference room where Sirius Black (under armed aurors to stop him killing Peter Pettigrew), Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew (under armed aurors after being accio'd from the Burrow), Amelia Bones, Roselyn Evans, Petunia Dursley (Harry hid behind Arianna), Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Gormack cleared his throat and read out the Wills:

_I, Lord James Charlus Alhard Potter, being of sound mind and body do declare this my Last Will and Testament, making all others null and void._

_Firstly, to my grandmother, Arianna Kendra Dumbledore Potter, I leave the Castle in Spain, the Chateau in France and 20 million galleons._

_Secondly, to my dear friend, Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Maurauders Manor in Wales and 5 million galleons._

_Thirdly, to my other dear friend, Remus John Lupin, the Manor in Scotland and 5 million galleons._

_Fourthly, to my great-uncle, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave my transfiguration papers (2__nd__ copies) and the House in Scotland._

_Fifthly, to Peter Liam Pettigrew, I leave you nothing, as, being the Secret Keeper, you have sold us out to Lord Voldemort. You are banned from any Potter Family Property._

_Lastly, to my son, Harrison James Charlus Potter, I leave you everything else of value. Upon your 11__th__ birthday, you shall be given the Scion of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter. On your 15__th__ birthday, you shall become Lord of the above._

_Guardianship of Harrison James Charlus Potter goes to:_

_Arianna Kendra Dumbledore Potter_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (Harrison's Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (if he marries)_

_Lady Amelia Mary Bones (Harrison's godmother)_

_Under no circumstances is Harrison James Charlus Potter to go to Petunia Daisy Evans Dursley or her family._

_This ends the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Alhard Potter._

Gormack then moved onto Lily's Will:

_I, Lady Lily Marie-Rose Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare this to be my Final Will and Testament, making all others null and void._

_Firstly, to my mother, Roselyn Petunia Whitely Evans, I leave 1 million pounds and number 7, Witchcraft Way, Northumbria._

_Secondly, to my sister, Petunia Daisy Evans Dursley, I leave number 10 Britons Way, Surrey and 5 hundred thousand pounds._

_Thirdly, to Professor Minerva Roma McGonagall, I leave my transfiguration papers (2__nd__ copies) and McGonagall Castle (taken legally from the Malfoy's) and 1 million galleons._

_Forthly, to Professor Filius Irongrip Flitwick, I leave my charms papers (2__nd__ copies) and 1 million galleons._

_Fifthly, to my dear friend Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you all those happy memories, my potions papers (2__nd__ copies), 1 million galleons and Friends Place, Wales._

_Sixthly, to Arthur Percival Weasley and Molly Sarah Prewitt Weasley, I leave 2 million galleons, 1 hundred thousand galleons to each of their children and Prewitt Place, Devon._

_Finally, to my son, Harrison James Charlus Potter, I leave everything of values. Upon your 11__th__ birthday, you shall be given the Scion of the Noble House of Evans, Moste Noble and Moste Ancient Houses of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor rings. Upon your 15__th__ birthday, you shall become Lord of the above. I also leave you your father's and my graduation papers in the Maurauders Thesis. _

_Guardianship of Harrison James Charlus Potter goes to:_

_Arianna Kendra Dumbledore Potter_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (Harrison's Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (if he marries)_

_Lady Amelia Mary Bones (Harrison's godmother)_

_Under no circumstances is Harrison James Charlus Potter to go to Petunia Daisy Evans Dursley or her family._

_This ends the Last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Marie-Rose Evans Potter._

Harry, after listening to this the best he could, fell asleep in Arianna's lap, where he stayed until he got back to Potter Place.


	5. The Maurauder's Reunited

The Maurauder's Reunited

After Lily and James' Will Reading, Arianna invited Sirius Black, Harry's godfather back to Potter Place. The Aurors that were guarding him looked at each other before Senior Auror Shacklebolt nodded. Arianna shifted her grip on Harry who had fallen asleep, kissed her brother, Albus on the cheek and apparated to Potter Place, with Sirius close behind her. Sirius was invited to stay as Harry needed to know him and Sirius didn't want to go back to Black Manor in London.

The next day, after Harry had woken up and had breakfast, Arianna and Harry went and sat in the Family room to read Tales of Beedle the Bard. After reading the Tale of the Three Brothers, Arianna remembered that her brother had 'borrowed' the Potter Invisibility Cloak. Standing up, Arianna asked Sirius who had walked in during the story to look after Harry while she went and yelled at her brother, again.

"Don't play pranks on him, invite Remus over and remember to feed him at 12 if I'm not back. Tippy will remind you" Arianna shouted over her shoulder as she stepped into the floo and went to her brother's office.

'Don't play pranks on Prongslett…DAM. Invite Moony over…Good. Feed Harry at 12… ER, what do I feed him?' thought Sirius. 'First things first, invite Moony over.'

Sirius knelt down and floo'd Remus Lupin, his best friend.

"Hey Moony, Arianna said to invite you over. She's gone off to yell at Albus about James' cloak. You coming over?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I am Padfoot. What's the ground rules that she's set?" Remus replied.

"No pranking, invite you over and feed him at 12, though Tippy will remind us" answered Sirius.

"OK, stand back, I'm coming through"

Remus Lupin, AKA Moony, stepped through the fire. No sooner had he done that, Harry, who had been very quiet from the time Arianna had left suddenly stood up and ran to Remus shouting:

"Unca Moony, you come rescue me from Unca Paddy?"

Remus laughed. "Hello Harry."

"Can you read to me? Unca Paddy can't read" Harry exclaimed.

"I can read Harry" Sirius spluttered.

"Please Unca Moony" said Harry, giving Remus puppy-eyes.

"Ok" said Remus sitting down on the sofa and pulling Harry up.

_Meanwhile, Albus' Office, Hogwarts_

"Hello again Ari. What do you need from your older brother?"

"The Potter Cloak" Arianna answered curtly.

"Oh, but Harry doesn't need it until he comes here"

"Still, I want it back."

"But the Hallows…" Albus spluttered.

"I know the Hallows, but, oh, alright, you keep it until Harry's tenth birthday and you give it to him then. NO LATER" answered Arianna, sighing.

"Ok, I'll give it to Harry for his tenth birthday" said Albus in defeat.

"Oh, do you want to come over and see Harry again?"

"Yes. I'll be there in about five minutes" answered Albus

"See you in five."

With that, Arianna stepped into the fire place. When she stepped out into the Family Room in Potter Place, the sight she saw was absolutely adorable. Curled up on the sofa was Remus with a book in his hand, fast asleep, leaning on Sirius' shoulder, who was also asleep. Harry was sitting on the floor drawing flowers with a red crayon on Sirius and Remus' shoes. Arianna laughed and accio'd a camera. She took a few photos before banishing the camera so that the boys didn't know what she had done. She wasn't a Dumbledore by birth for nothing. James had got his Maurauding spirit from Albus, something that Albus' Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall always regretted.

Harry looked up and saw Arianna laughing. He put the crayon away in its box and toddled over to Arianna who held out her arms. Harry then fell asleep. Calling Tippy to put Harry in his bed, Arianna left the room to develop the photos that she had taken.

Overall, it had been a very funny day.


	6. Harry's years before Hogwarts

Harry's years before Hogwarts

Over the years, Harry grew up happy and loved with Grandma Ari, Uncle Paddy, Uncle Moony and Uncle Sweets. Albus, after Arianna yelling at him a lot, became almost a constant feature in Harry's life. He would sneak Lemon Drops to Harry, even though it drove Arianna insane. He would also help Sirius, Remus and Harry prank either Arianna or a visitor. Because of this, Albus became Harry's favourite uncle (albeit a great-great-uncle).

Because of Albus, during the holidays, Harry would always be at Hogwarts for lunch. In his cute little ways he wormed his way into the hearts of all the teachers, even Severus Snape. Harry had nicknames for all the members of staff, some of which annoyed the teacher in question but made the others laugh. He even had it written down on a piece of parchment so he didn't forget and he could show it to others.

_Harry Potter's list of nicknames for teachers_

_Albus Dumbledore: Uncle Sweets_

_Minerva McGonagall: Aunty Tabby_

_Severus Snape: Uncle Bat_

_Filius Flitwick: Uncle Shorty_

_Pomona Sprout: Aunty Plants_

_Poppy Pomfrey: Aunty Scary_

_Rubeus Hagrid: Uncle Softy_

_Irma Pince: Aunty Shush_

_Rolanda Hooch: Aunty Hawk_

_Aurora Sinistra: Aunty Stars_

Severus' nickname made most of the other teachers laugh. When Harry had first met him, Severus had stalked out of the room and his cloak billowed after him. Harry instantaneously thought of a bat and Severus became Uncle Bat, but he didn't mind after Harry wormed his way into his heart, a feat that amazed all the other members of staff. Poppy's nickname also caused a lot of laughter among the teachers. Harry had fallen off a broom and hurt himself. Poppy insisted that he stay the night in the hospital wing, forcing him onto a bed. Harry thought that Aunty Scary fitted her and always tried to avoid having to go to the Hospital Wing. If he wasn't hurt, she was lovely.

Over the years, he also became friends with lots of other people. Neville Longbottom became his best friend as they had both lost their parents and were looked after by their great-grandmothers. He was also friendly with Luna Lovegood after meeting her in Diagon Alley one day. Luna was a bit weird, but fun if you got to know her. Harry was also friends with Nymphadora Tonks. She was 6 years older than Harry, but her mum, Andromeda (though everyone called her Andi), was a cousin of Sirius. Nymphadora hated her first name, but allowed Harry, Neville and Luna to call her Dora, something that she only let her mum and dad do. Dora became something of an older, clumsier sister who always had something funny to say.

Harry also knew other children his own age as Arianna would often take him to Ministry Parties where he would play with the other children. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini and the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma were ok and he sometimes asked them over to Potter Place.

Harry, however, found people that he didn't like. The Weasley's were a bit annoying and their youngest son, Ron, who was 4 months older than Harry, seemed to think that Harry should be best friends with him and kept alienating Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Padma and Parvati. In the end, Arianna had to curse him to keep him away, but he still followed them. The girl, Ginny, was such a fan girl that she kept following Harry and his friends around, staring at him with awe and amazement. The twins, Fred and George were ok, but they didn't like Slytherin's, something that annoyed Harry as his Aunt Andi had been a Slytherin and she was lovely, as was Uncle Bat and Aunty Stars. Draco Malfoy also annoyed Harry, he always said 'When my father hears about this…' or 'My father said…'. He also thought that everyone should bow down to him and that loads of people were blood-traitors, like Andi, who was Draco's aunt.

Overall, Harry's childhood was filled with pranks, sweets and friends. It was much better than what his childhood would have been like if he had been raised with the Dursley's.


	7. Harry's Sorting

Harry's Sorting

When Harry got his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday, he rushed over to the floo, said yes to going to Hogwarts and managing to pull all the teachers over to Potter Place for his party, not that they could refuse the puppy-eyes that Harry had perfected when he was 2, after realising every time he did them, Albus would give him sherbet lemons. Harry couldn't wait until the 1st September when he would be officially going to Hogwarts. What was even better was the fact that Arianna would be the schools administrator and Remus and Sirius would be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.

1st September was bright and sunny, when Arianna, Remus and Sirius all took Harry to Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾. Remus and Sirius would ride the Hogwarts Express with Harry to make sure that nothing happened. Arianna would floo to her brother's office and spend 7 hours annoying him, much to the amusement of the other teachers. If Albus needed to be taught a lesson, the teachers always called Arianna, and sit back and watch the last two Dumbledore's (their brother Aberforth had died in 1945, during Albus' famous duel with Gellert Grindlevald) chase each other around the castle.

Harry quickly loaded his trunk onto the train, with help from Sirius and Remus, kissed Arianna goodbye and claimed a carriage for all his friends. Sure enough, soon Neville and his great-grandmother, Augusta, who went to school with Arianna and sometimes helped her to annoy Albus, appeared on the platform. Harry waved at Neville who hugged and kissed Augusta, who promptly moved to stand and talk with Arianna, and leapt onto the train.

"Hi Harry" said Neville, "Hi Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot."

"Hi Neville," they chorused.

"Right, you settle in here and we'll go off and petrol the train and station, see you later" Remus said after the greetings.

10 minutes later the train had drawn away from the platform. Harry and Neville were soon joined by their other friends, Luna Lovegood **(A/N: For the sake of this story, Luna was born August 1980. Also, Daphne Greengrass was born September 1979 and Astoria in August 1980.)**, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Terry Boot and Padma and Parvati Patil. The 9 friends sat and caught up on everything that had happened since Harry's birthday. Every half hour or so, Remus or Sirius would check that everyone was alright. Apart from an incident with Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle (which was promptly dealt with as Sirius was in the carriage and threatened to remove Narcissa, Draco's mother, from the Black Family Tree, making the Malfoy's penniless), and Ron Weasley attempting to be Harry's best friend, a spot taken up by Neville and Luna, the journey was fine. Along the way, they also met a muggleborn student called Hermione Granger, who they invited in and became friends with.

When they reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, who Harry greeted as Aunty Tabby, earning himself a glare, led them into the Great Hall. Everyone was staring with amazement at the ceiling, that mimicked the night's sky, but Harry didn't spare it a glance, having seen it many times before, instead, he waved to Albus (who was sitting on a gold throne in the middle of the dais where the teachers sat) and Arianna (who was sitting to Albus' left). McGonagall led them to a three legged stool, upon which sat the Sorting Hat.

After the Sorting Hat had sung its song, the Sorting began. The first of their group to be sorted was Terry who went to Ravenclaw. Tracy became a Slytherin as did Daphne and Astoria. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor as did Neville. Luna and Padma joined Terry at the Ravenclaw table, while Parvati joined Hermione and Neville as a Gryffindor. When Harry was called, the Hall went quiet. It might have had something to do with the fact that Harry was called as Potter-Dumbledore, Harry. Harry had taken Arianna's surname of Potter-Dumbledore as a tribute to his favourite Uncle. The Sorting Hat, as soon as it touched Harry's head, screamed Gryffindor. Harry ran and sat down next to Neville, opposite Hermione. The only bad thing about the sorting was the fact that Ron also became a Gryffindor, which lead to him trying to sit next to Harry, only to have his way blocked by Dean Thomas, a muggleborns who was talking to Hermione about football.

Harry had done it, he was now a member of the Hogwarts community.


End file.
